Anuenue una aventura diferente
by Jimms
Summary: Han pasado más de veinte años despues de la post guerra, y actualmente, el mundo mágico aparenta vivir con paz y armonía. El descubrimiento de una isla, a causa del choque de dos placas tectónicas marinas, provocó que se formara una isla vacacional, donde
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Jimena, y estoy orgullosa de presentarles mi fic basado en un mundo futurista de Harry Potter, donde los protagonistas son los hijos de los personajes originales de la serie, y además algunos personajes inventados propios que acuerdan con el tema del rol (léase: personajes muggles)

De más está decir, que todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R, exceptuando por supuesto, los personajes propios que haya inventado yo misma, que espero que no sean muchos x'D.

**Resumen:** Han pasado más de veinte años despues de la post guerra, y actualmente, el mundo mágico aparenta vivir con paz y armonía. El descubrimiento de una isla, a causa del choque de dos placas tectónicas marinas, provocó que se formara una isla vacacional, donde tantos niños muggles como magos asisten con el fin de pasar unas vacaciones... Sin embargo, no todo es todo lo que parece... ¿habrá algo más detrás de esta simple apariencia?

_Capitulo_**1**

_Los Potter._

Desde el interior de una pequeña habitación, se podía observar como el sol comenzaba a mostrarse tímidamente a través de las ventanas, mostrando así la sombra de una cama ubicada cerca de una puerta pintada de marrón y justo al lado de una mesita de noche, en donde su parte superior, se podía observar un vaso de agua lleno hasta la mitad, un velador y un libro. Sobre la cama, a la izquierda de la mesita, una joven de unos catorce años se encontraba durmiendo boca abajo, era una muchacha pelirroja y de piel blanca usando como pijama una remera blanca y un pantalón color rosa. Poco a poco, la chica fue abriendo sus ojos (esto posiblemente a causa del reflejo del sol), y cuando por fin terminó de abrirlos, sus ojos color castaño se centraron en una parte indefinida de la habitación, sin observar a ningún punto en especial.

Bostezo sin mucho cuidado ya que estaba sola, se sentó sobre su cama, y miró el reloj: eran las seis y media de la mañana ¿qué iba a hacer ella, hasta las once? Suspiró profundamente y busco debajo de su cama sus sandalias de entre casa, se las coloco sin prestar mucha atención por lo que en el primer intento se las puso al revez y luego de tenerlas finalmente bien colocadas, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se miró en el espejo y gruñó por lo bajo, estar en la edad de la pubertad y los cambios le provocaba que le salieran más granos de lo normal, pero por suerte, su tía Hermione, le había ayudado con una poción para que no se notaran tanto, la cual se aplicó despues de tomar una refrescante ducha.

Salió del baño envuelta en su toalla rosa, se dirigió hacia su placard y luego buscó con la mirada la ropa que se iba a poner durante de todo el día. Debía ponerse algo cómodo, puesto que pasaría la mayor parte del día en un barco, el cual la llevaría a ella y a sus hermanos a una nueva aventura vacacional en Anuenue, una pequeña isla recientemente descubierta hace no más de veinte años, donde los muggles y magos conviven durante tres meses disfrutando de montones de actividades diarias. Este, sería el primer año donde Lily, podría ser participe de esta experiencia, pues, se requería tener como mínimo unos catorce años, y el año anterior no logró asistir debido a que su cumpleaños resulta ser en principios de Agosto.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse (un vestido simple color rosa, y unas sandalias marrones que le regaló su prima Vicky para su cumpleaños anterior, el cual aun después de un año sin usarlo, seguía entrándole), se decidió por comenzar de una vez por todas, a preparar su valija, debatiéndose entre que cosas llevar y cuales no, la noche anterior se había pasado casi tres horas hablando por teléfono con sus primos y también mejores amigos, Lucy y Hugo, con la intención una lista de qué cosas debían o no empacar, sin embargo se mantuvieron entretenidos hablando de otras cosas, cosas, que en su generalidad incluyen a Slytherin, y de quienes también se centraba el rumor de que algunos asistirían, por primera vez desde la fundación de la isla, a 'convivir armoniosamente' con los muggles, cosa que en opinión de Lily, Lucy y Hugo, era algo simplemente imposible, sin mencionar por supuesto, su hermano mayor Albus, quien era el único de Slytherin en asistir a la Isla más que nada por la educación que recibió de su familia, claro está. A Lily le hacia personalmente gracia imaginarse a Scorpius Malfoy, Kelan Nott, y a otros más, rodeados de muggles ya que la mayoría del tiempo de no ser por Albus, ellos se la pasarían haciéndole bromas a todos los hijos nacidos de muggles, aunque claro que él no podía estar en todas y alguna que otra, se le escapa.

Cuando Lily volvió a mirar el reloj la segunda vez, ya marcaban las ocho y cuarenta y tres. Lily se sobresalto, faltaban tan solo quince minutos para las nueve y no llevaba hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que tenia que hacer antes de partir, y todo, por estar recordando el porqué no lo había hecho la noche anterior. Terminó por meter todo lo que encontró en el placard, más algunas otros objetos personales, tales como su diario, oso de peluche (obsequiado por Ted Lupin, su primo consentido), y lentes que solo usaba de vez en cuando. Pocos minutos después de eso, Lily comenzó a escuchar ruidos en los pasillos los cuales solo significaban una sola cosas: sus padres ya se habían despertado. Literalmente, saltó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta de su habitación, la abrió encontrándose en un corredor cercano a las escaleras que descendían en el hall. Giró su pequeña cabeza hacia la izquierda para observar la habitación de sus padres, la cual permanecía cerrada, lo cual le pareció extrañamente curioso, por lo que se giró a ver hacia la derecha, la puerta de la habitación de James estaba abierta y no podía creerse que él se hubiera despertado temprano. De esa misma habitación, un muchacho pelinegro y de ojos marrones, tales como los de ella, salió estirándose perezosamente. Tan solo llevaba de ropa un bóxer color blanco y con algunos corazones dibujados, que cada vez que se los veía puesto, le daban evidentes ganas de echarse a reír. Lily tosió un par de veces, para advertirle a su hermano mayor que ella estaba ahí y la expresión de James Potter continuó con despreocupación como si ella no estuviera allí. La relación entre Lily y James siempre resultó ser más conflictiva que con la de su hermano Albus, la razón, era simplemente la diferencia de edad, Lily con catorce años, siendo oficialmente la menor de su familia, era la consentida de todos, incluyendo de quienes no eran su familia en si (como en el caso de los Longbottom, Scamander, y por supuesto, Lupin, Ted Lupin, para ser exactos). James Potter con sus casi veinte años, se encontraba básicamente en la edad de la rebeldía sin causa, donde todo le molestaba y en donde únicamente lo que él quería era tener sus propias reglas. Lily deseaba que por amor a Merlín, a Albus no le pasara lo mismo que a su hermano mayor, siendo que el primero, tan solo contaba con dieciséis años.

**- ¿Todavía sigues molesto conmigo? **_**–**_Preguntó de pronto Lily mirándole con los ojos brillosos, a quienes solo miraba así para intentar enmendar una situación **– no es mi culpa que hayas usado el champú que le había preparado a Scor, deberías haber sabido que tenia una poción. –** Dijo ella disculpándose una vez más con su hermano mayor. Si había algo que Lily no soportaba era que alguien la ignorara por más de dos días seguidos, ni si quiera Malfoy lo había hecho con ella y James llevaba desde Marzo sin hablarle más de lo necesario. **– Jamsie-pooh... – **Le llamó Lily, más que nada porque sabia que así al menos iba a obtener al menos una palabra de la boca de James.

Sin embargo lo único que salió de los labios de James fue un resoplido de molestia y frustración, por el hecho de que su pequeña hermana le haya gastado una broma precisamente a él: 'el Rey de las bromas'. Scorpius Malfoy, llamado 'Scor' cariñosamente por Lily, había pasado los días de semana santa en casa de la familia Potter a petición de su hermano Albus, debido a que Draco Malfoy, no podía hacerse cargo de su hijo, como de costumbre. No fue algo que Lily, James y el mismo Scorpius soportaron, sin embargo no les quedó otra que aceptarlo. Convivieron una semana entera, pero no fue algo realmente que se le llamo 'paz y amor', sino que 'guerra y odio' como siempre que Lily y Scorpius estaban en el mismo lugar por más de dos horas juntos y una semana para dos enemigos a muerte, era demasiado tiempo, por lo que normalmente el pobre Albus tuvo que verse involucrado en la mitad de los problemas de sus hermanos (porque también James estuvo involucrado en muchas ocasiones) y su amigo. James volvió a suspirar con profundidad y calma, y ha de admitir que eso asustó a Lily.

**- Malfoy mezcló los champús, él se dio cuenta de tu plan y lo uso contra mi, por eso estoy molesto, y estoy molesto contigo porque tú tampoco te diste cuenta de eso.** – Dijo James observándola desde la puerta de su habitación.

James embozó una sonrisa pícara llena de diversión y un poco de crueldad, que solo usaba cuando se le ocurría alguna broma o similar. Según se sabía, su hermano mayor junto con sus primos graduados de Hogwarts, irían a Anuenue como coordinadores del campamento, para asegurarse de que nada fuera de lo normal ocurriese ahí mismo, y si James asistiría también, eso significaba una sola cosa: venganza personal. Lily lo miró alzando una ceja con un poco de incredulidad, intentando averiguar que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano mayor.

**- ¿Estuviste desde Marzo sin dirigirme la palabra únicamente por... por una confusión que ni tu mismo te diste cuenta? –** Dijo Lily intentando no burlarse a causa de eso, en realidad se hubiera esperado _cualquier_ cosa, menos esa estupidez por parte de James. La frustración en el rostro de Lily era terriblemente inmensa.

La tensión entre los hermanos se hizo más fuerte con ese comentario, pero lo que Lily no sabía es que además de eso que ella decía, había algo más que James le estaba ocultando. James Sirius Potter, el chico promedio de Hogwarts que solo saco los E.X.T.A.S.I.S necesarios para poder ser jugador de Quidditch, era una persona totalmente impredecible, su actitud completamente rebelde e infantil, también presenta una personalidad bastante cerrada que cuando se equivoca, le cuesta mucho admitir su error, más que nada esto es a causa de el orgullo psicológico de este.

**- ¿Sabes qué? Está bien, mejor... olvídalo. Ahora ya sabemos porqué Leesa, te ha rechazado tantas veces. –** Dijo ella girando los ojos con un poco de molestia.

James Potter II era además, como su abuelo James Potter y su 'tío' fallecido Sirius Black, es decir, el típico _Don Juan_, sin embargo, Leesa Krupin la chica originaria de Rusia, era una de las pocas personas capaz de resistirse al encanto Potter, tal y como su abuela Lily lo hacia en sus tiempos. Lily lo miró una vez más y pensando en decirle muchas otras cosas más que tenia en mente, sin embargo, la puerta de medio, se abrió, y un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes (el único de Potter que heredó esos ojos) se asomó por la puerta, su nombre: Albus Severus Potter, el único Potter (y con sangre Weasley también) en pertenecer a Slytherin, siendo así Lily la única Potter en pertenecer a Hufflepuff y James el único Ex Gryffindor. Albus los miró a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados, se notaba a lenguas que acaba de despertarse, y fue en ese entonces que sonrió.

**- Bueno, es bueno ver que al menos ustedes dos ya se están hablando. –** Dijo la voz calmada de Albus. **– James, deberías admitir de una vez que te equivocaste y que Lily no tuvo la culpa de eso. –** le aconsejó Albus a su hermano mayor, porque sí, Albus siempre estaba del lado de Lily, y eso se debía que solo se llevaban dos años de diferencia y se comprendían mucho más (sin mencionar que cuando Albus era pequeño, James se la pasaba todo el tiempo molestándole diciéndole que cuando entrara a Hogwarts quedaría en Slytherin y que se lo comerían las serpientes de las mazmorras).

**- Quizás después de mi venganza. –** Dijo la voz de James a medida que daba largos pasos hacia donde Lily estaba de pie. Lily miró a Albus, con miedo en los ojos y este se metió dentro de su habitación para hacerle lugar a James 'oh, oh' pensó Lily.

Lily se hecho a correr hacia la habitación de sus padres, perseguida por su hermano mayor. Abrió la puerta en par en par y saltó hacia la cama de sus padres, en donde su padre Harry, se encontraba mirando en dirección a la puerta con aire de sorpresa al ver a su hija correr tan rápidamente (Lily resultaba ser excepcionalmente torpe para correr y hacer todo tipo de actividades físicas que requieran de mover las piernas, que según su madre, se debía únicamente al hecho de que Lily no era una chica deportista). Lily abrazo a su padre, quien en los últimos veinticuatro años después de la caía de Lord Voldemort, había cambiado su cuerpo notablemente y para bien. La apariencia de Harry Potter, ya no era más la de aquel chico flaco, pequeño y casi escuálido que alguna vez tuvo, sino más bien, se mostraba con un cuerpo más trabajado, a causa de su trabajo como Auror, en donde actualmente, era el jefe del departamento. Sin embargo, en cuanto a su personalidad, pese al cambio físico, continua siendo simplemente la misma: modesto, impulsivo, fiel, quién siempre se preocupa por su familia, sus seres queridos y a quienes protege con todo lo que él puede darles. Harry soltó un suspiro al ver las intenciones de su hijo mayor para con su pequeña hija a quien abrazaba con intención de _protegerla_.

**- Hijo, ¿cuándo será el día en que madures aunque sea un poco? – **Le dijo intentando regañarlo, cosa que, aparentemente no era del todo así, ya que del rostro de Harry, se podía notar una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, típica de un Potter.

Harry le guiñó el ojo a James y este comprendió a lo que su padre se refería. Se acercó a su hermana y a su padre con paso decidido, y entonces, se lanzó a la cama, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a su hermana con la ayuda de los brazos de su padre impidiendo que ella se moviera. Lily comenzó a dar patadas en el aire, mientras estallaba en carcajadas, con una risa que podía hacer incluso contagiar a cualquier persona normal. Albus Potter llegó hasta la habitación de sus padres y se apoyo sobre la pared observando la escena, mientras embozaba una sonrisa de reprobación, James Potter siempre ganaba, eso era seguro. Del cuarto del baño, salió entonces la ultima persona (pero no por menos importante) de la familia Potter que se quedo observando desde la puerta con una amplia sonrisa al ver a su familia (más que nada Harry, James, y Lily) de aquella manera _tan_ infantil. Ginny Potter, anteriormente de apellido Weasley, había por fin logrado cumplir el sueño de su vida: formar una familia con el hombre que amaba. Ginny Potter, al igual que su esposo Harry, también cambió en los años post guerra, convirtiéndose en toda una mujer, con sus graciosas pecas resaltando en su piel tostada y su cabello rojizo típico de un Weasley. Ginny caminó hacia su hijo del medio y paso un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de este, sonrió levemente.

**- Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán ni si quiera con la edad, Al. –** Le dijo Ginny soltando un pequeño suspiro

**- Eso ya lo sé, mamá. De todas formas prefiero que no cambie; hace las cosas más divertidas. –** Explicó Albus con mucha tranquilidad y una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Y con esas simples palabras, la escena cambio de lugar, ahora ubicándose en una casa del otro lado de Bristol...

______

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de mi fan fiction, No soy realmente la mejor escritora que existe, y sé que ha de tener errores en algunos lugares. Estoy completamente abierta a todo tipo de criticas constructivas, con tal de poder mejorar mi forma de narración (si lo ven necesario, por supuesto).


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo**2**

La advertencia de Dorian.

Las campanadas de la Torre de Londres marcaban la media noche de aquel mismo día del 16 de junio. Hugo Weasley, un chico quinceañero de cabello ondulado y pelirrojo, se hallaba de pie junto a su pijama, observando con ojos enormemente abiertos el monumento que tenía ante su vista. Definitivamente, debía de estar soñando y nada de lo que allí pasaba era real. Las casas en ruinas, devastadas por la ultima guerra mundial aparentemente de 1945 hacían imponente a todo aquel que estuviera en aquel mismo momento viéndolo. ¿Cómo es que había llegado aquel lugar extravagante? ¿por qué es que estaba justamente ahí y para qué? Eran preguntas sin sentido que Hugo Weasley no era capaz de encontrar respuesta alguna. Quizás, se preguntaban como es que sabía exactamente que estaba por aquellas lejanas fechas, y la respuesta era simple: tal destrucción no podía encontrarse en los años que él vivía actualmente, y créanlo o no, Hugo Weasley era tan o incluso más inteligente que su propia madre, Hermione Weasley, llenando a esta mujer de un completo orgullo al mencionarlo.

Hugo giró los ojos exasperado, esperando que su hermana mayor, Rose, lo despertase del sueño en que se encontraba, aunque eso no ocurrió. Miró hacia el oscuro cielo resplandeciente sobre sus ojos a causa de la gran luna que se podía observar a través de las nubes grises del cielo. Soltó un ligero suspiro lleno de impaciencia, cuando entonces, un extraño hombre se apareció por entre las sombras de los árboles. Era un hombre de alrededor de unos cuarenta y dos años, su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro con unos ojos casi verdosos, y de una piel rosada que al reflejo de la luna parecía más blanca de lo que en realidad era. Hugo desconocía completamente esa singular figura que tenia a sus ojos, pero al parecer, él si le conocía ya que sonreía resplandeciendo sus blancos dientes alineados.

- Weasley. – dijo el extraño hombre – al fin tengo el placer de conocerte.

- ¿Quién se supone que es usted? – preguntó Hugo con fingida formalidad.

- Un simple forastero, Hugo – le respondió mirándole intensamente a los ojos castaños del chico asustadizo - Tengo mil y un nombres, mil y una apariencia, esta que vez, es solo la reflejada en tus sueños. – le explicó. – tú, puedes llamarme Dorian.

- Dorian – repitió el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos - ¿y se puede saber que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí? – preguntó nuevamente Hugo.

Tenía quizás, miles de preguntas que hacerle a aquel extraño hombre, como por ejemplo ¿cómo es que estaba en el siglo veinte? ¿por qué si sabía que estaba soñando, sentía como si todo aquello fuese real? O mejor aún ¿cómo es que el sujeto sabía su nombre?. Él hombre, al ver la cara llena de expresividad del muchacho, sonrió con autosuficiencia pasando uno de sus brazos por alrededor de su hombro pecoso, heredado posiblemente de su padre Ron.

Dorian se levanto de la roca en la que minutos antes se hallaban sentados, e incitó a Hugo a que le acompañase a dar una vuelta. Ambos caminaron solos durante un largo rato, sin decir si quiera una sola palabra al respecto. Dorian miraba como maravillado y en expectativas, como si de verdad, estuviese esperando algo. Luego suspiro. Ante ese gesto, Hugo se giro completamente para verle.

- Bien, ya... ahora me dirás que demonios estoy haciendo en este lugar – le exigió con molestia en la voz. Ya estaba un poco harto de esto y la verdad, es que el calor era tan sofocante que ya deseaba estar bajo el aire que tenía en su habitación.

- Como ya debes saber, Hugo, esto que vez aquí no es más que un simple y ordinario sueño. Aunque si abres un poco tu mente, todo lo que ves, es quizás más real de lo que pudieses imaginar. – le explicó Dorian -. Debes saber también, que no siempre suelo aparecerme entre los mortales, dar esta clase de charlas, y advertirles. – le dijo hombre mientras miraba a un punto inexistente para Hugo. –

La destrucción, es casi inevitable en el mundo... todo esto que esta ocurriendo es luego de la post guerra _Muggle. _En el año 1939 estallo en el mundo la segunda guerra mundial, Hitler, era considerado como una especie de 'salvador' para el mundo de los alemanes, quienes en esa época, repudiaban todo lo relacionado al _Tratado de Versalles_, y otras varias situaciones que de seguro ya has aprendido en Historia, hicieron que todo se desatase. Este, es el resultado de la post guerra en esta parte de Gran Bretaña. Algo muy parecido a lo que sucedió veinte años atrás en tu tiempo, cuando Lord Voldemort intentó dominar el mundo.

El escenario cambió completamente. Ahora se podía ver Hogwarts, completamente destruida después del enfrenamiento con Voldemort en el año 1997, precisamente lo que Dorian estaba refiriéndose. Hugo continuaba sin comprender el significado de lo que quería transmitirle. Aunque por un momento, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y Dorian asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que era exactamente lo que pensaba: el mundo mágico, volvía a estar en peligro una vez más.

- ¿Porqué estas diciéndomelo a mi y no al señor Potter? Él debería de saberlo – dijo Hugo como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

- Harry tiene la mente cerrada, no hay forma de advertirle del gran peligro que el mundo está por enfrentarse, en cambio, tú, Hugo, tienes la mente más abierta que cualquier otro mago adulto que pudiese haber encontrado – le explicó Dorian. – No olvides el sueño, Hugo, debes recordarlo – le insistió Dorian desapareciendo levemente – no hay tiempo. – le dijo antes de desaparecer completamente.

- ¿No hay tiempo? ¿qué significa eso? – quiso saber Hugo, pero ya era tarde, no estaba ahí.

De pronto, sintió una fuerte sacudida en su cuerpo y todo cambió nuevamente. Abrió los ojos de sopetón como si hubiese estado corriendo más de una milla por segundo, como si hubiese estado volando en su _Ave dorada_. Llevo su mano a su cabeza, la cual le dolía terriblemente y poco después, logró ver la figura de su hermana mayor, Rose. Los intensos ojos verdes de su hermana, le miraban con suma preocupación. Rose era una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo, piel rosada llena de varias pecas, por lo cual, a causa de su primo Albus, se había ganado justamente el apodo de 'Pecas', una Weasley completamente de pie a cabeza.

- ¿Qué tienes, Hugo? – le dijo su hermana mirándole fijamente, como segundos antes lo había hecho Dorian. – llevas gimiendo como una hora más o menos – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su hermano menor.

- No es nada.. solo fue un sueño.. – dijo Hugo inseguro mientras alzaba una ceja. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que ese sueño, fuese real? Era imposible que el mundo mágico estuviese de nuevo en peligro, pues Lord Voldemort ya no existía.

- Lo que digas – dijo la pelirroja cansadamente sin dejar de sonreír. – Mamá dice que ya es hora de irnos, son las diez de la mañana – le dijo mirando el reloj que estaba en su mesa de luz – mamá ya termino de empacar todo por ti, señor Prefecto – le bromeo graciosamente

- Oh, ya cállate – dijo Hugo mordazmente. - ¿Podrías irte? Así podré cambiarme para irnos – le expresó Hugo.

Su hermana asintió con la cabeza. ¡Qué vergüenza!, dirían muchos, a veces parecía que Rose era menor que Hugo, y todo porque a diferencia de él, ella era muchísima más parecida a Ron que a su mamá. Soltó un suspiro mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Una vez listo, bajo a la sala de estar, donde un hombre pelirrojo y de ojos azules estaba sentado leyendo 'el profeta' y su madre, una joven de cabello castaño y de ojos marrones, se hallaba cocinando hotcakes.

- Buenos días – saludó Hugo dándole un beso a la mejilla de su madre y luego dándole unas palmadas en el hombro de su padre.

- Buenos días, Hugo – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. - ¿están listos para el campamento? – preguntó mientras servia los platos delante de sus hijos y su esposo.

- Por supuesto – dijo rápidamente Rose antes de que Hugo pudiese decir algo, su hermano giro los ojos – quiero probar las bromas nuevas del tío George, de seguro que Fred llevará montones para usar contra los Slytherin – dijo con ilusión en la voz. Ron soltó una pequeña risa, si, definitivamente esa era su niña. – claro, exceptuando a Al. – aclaró de pronto.

- No creo que sea bueno que lleven ese tipo de bromas – dijo Hermione alzando una ceja mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesada – recuerden que también hay niños muggles, ¿qué tal si les pasa algo? – dijo con preocupación en la voz.

- Tranquila mamá, no le haremos nada a los niños muggles – le aseguro Rose

- ¡Ja!, ustedes no, pero ¿y el resto de los Slytherin? – dijo Hugo cruzándose de brazos mientras tomaba un poco de leche con chocolate. – yo digo que el ministerio debería prohibir que lleven las bromas. Hay otras formas de molestarlos – añadió él.

- Hay Hugo, no seas aguafiestas – le dijo Rose mientras le miraba reprobándole con la mirada.

- No soy aguafiestas, solamente me preocupo por los demás – le aclaro comenzando con una discusión, la cual sus padres ya sabían como iba a terminar. Hermione soltó un respiro mientras con un simple movimiento se deshizo de toda mugre gracias al uso de la magia.

- Hora de irnos – anunció Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ron se levantó de su asiento, tomó las llaves de su auto y minutos después, indicó a sus hijos y a su esposa que les acompañara hacia el auto, donde ya tenían sus maletas para emprender el viaje en el barco que los llevaría a la Isla.

:::::::::::::::::::

Sé que es medio aburrido este capitulo, pero necesitaba hacer una introduccion a lo que va a pasar más adelante, la advertencia es una forma de hacerlo x.x, cualquier cosa si no quedo claro, me lo pueden decir y lo editare para que se entienda :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo **3**

Vacaciones, acá vamos.

El auto color azul frenó de golpe sobre el asfalto, haciendo sobresaltar a todos y cada uno quienes estaban en su interior. Hermione miró reprobándolo a su marido, pues no sabía como era que había logrado sacar su permiso de conducir, en cuanto a sus hijos, parecían ya estar acostumbrados a la forma de conducir de su padre. Ron bajo del auto, y en cuanto sus hijos y esposa hacían lo mismo, él se encargaba de sacar las maletas del portaequipaje. Eran solo dos maletas, con las inscripciones H.W. y R.W, pintadas ambas valijas con un color madera.

Bonnie, la lechuza de Rose, volaba por toda la jaula, haciendo un graznido que alarmaba a más de uno que pasaba por el camino de ellos ¿A quién se le había ocurrido traer una lechuza a un campamento con muggles?, ¡oh! Sí, a Rose. Hugo giró con impaciencia buscando a sus amigas, Lucy y Lily, mientras que Hermione les daba las mismas indicaciones que todos los años hacía, incluso para ir a Hogwarts: pórtense bien, hagan caso a los coordinadores, nada de bromas, y de más cosas que ya estaban completamente acostumbrados a escuchar, por lo que solamente, ellos asentían con la cabeza.

Muffin, el gato de Hugo, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por salir de la jaula en la que estaba, y de un momento a otro, el condenado gato, como le llamaría Ron, logró escaparse. Hugo abrió la boca completamente, haciendo una especie de 'Oh' con los labios mientras miraba a su pobre gato corriendo desesperado por huir. Suspiro con cansancio.

- Será mejor que vayas por Muffin, yo llevaré tus cosas hasta el barco – le dijo Ron a su hijo mayor. Hugo asintió con la cabeza, y minutos después, salió corriendo haciéndose paso por las personas.

En cuanto él desapareció, una cabellera pelinegra y ojos verdosos enmarcados con unos lentes redondos apareció entre la multitud alzando una mano para hacerse ver. Harry Potter y su familia se habían aparecido en un pequeño callejón alejado de todo Muggle.

Al ver a Harry, Ron sonrió ampliamente y luego caminó para saludar a la familia. Hacía ya un día y medio que no se veían, y evidentemente, para ellos ya era demasiado tiempo siempre estaban juntos donde fueran que estuviesen, como la enorme familia que eran. A pesar de trabajar todos en diferentes lugares (no solo Harry y Ron sino que también el resto de los miembros de los Weasley, Lupin, Longbottom, Scamander, y de más), la familia seguía siendo muy grande y continuaba en aumento, ahora, ya que Victoire Weasley llevaba tres meses de embarazo del ahijado de Harry, Ted Lupin, siendo este el único hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, ambos, fallecidos durante la guerra.

- ¡Tío Harry! – gritó la chillona voz de Rose soltando sus cosas para ir a abrazar a uno de sus tantos tíos favoritos - ¿Albus también está aquí? – pregunto Rose impaciente.

- Sí tesoro, Albus está con Lily dejando las cosas dentro del barco – le dijo Harry con paciencia mientras abrazaba a su sobrina.

Rose se separó de su tío y luego tomo sus cosas para segundos después despedirse de sus padres rápidamente y así llevar sus cosas dentro del barco. Rose avanzó entre la multitud de personas, niños muggles y magos estaban acompañados de sus padres y desgraciadamente, según el punto de vista de Rose, se encontró con la persona a quien menos quería ver.

La cabellera casi rubia de Scorpius Malfoy se alzo entre la multitud de personas. Scorpius Malfoy, era hijo de nada más ni nada menos que de Draco Malfoy y de una bruja llamada Astoria Greengras, en ese momento, tenía entonces diecisiete años, al igual que ella por supuesto, siendo la única diferencia que él pertenecía a Slytherin, al igual que su primo favorito, Albus. Casi la totalidad del cabello de Scorpius era de un color oscuro, sin embargo tenía varios mechones rubios, que hacían recalcar sus ojos de color verde. Era quizás, según la opinión personal de Rose, un chico demasiado engreído y al mismo tiempo amigable, tan bipolar como jamás conoció a ninguna otra persona, porque, lejos de ser la perfección masculina (ya que obviamente no lo era, pues según Rose no existe el hombre perfecto), Scorpius Malfoy era una extraña mezcla de personalidad, que por opinión, esta vez de Lily, eso tenía que ver con un desorden emocional, y en parte también gracias a que era amigo de Albus, cosa que en eso ultimo, Rose coincidía.

- Hey pelirroja – le saludó Scorpius con su ya conocida sonrisa de chico galán - ¿me extrañaste, preciosa? – dijo en plan de broma. Rose giró los ojos con un poco de exasperación, y luego se llevo las manos a la cintura.

- No tienes idea, Malfoy – dijo siguiéndole el plan – Te extrañé tanto, que creo que hasta no soy capaz de vivir sin ti. – dijo eso último, con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Scorpius sonriendo esta vez divertido – No sabía que ahora eres también irónica. – observo con detenimiento - ¿Has visto a Al?. – quiso saber, si era sincero, estaba un poco harto de las peleas matutinas con Rose, pero a veces no podía evitar ese tipo de comentarios.

- De hecho estaba buscándolo – dijo Rose mientras agarraba bien el mango que parecía estar a punto de caérsele.

- ¿Lo buscamos juntos? – ofreció Scorpius con una ligera sonrisa, y a ese tipo de bipolaridad era a la que precisamente Rose se refería.

Sin responder nada más con palabras, ambos se pusieron a caminar hablando sobre los últimos tres días que pasaron si verse. Siendo Rose, la mejor amiga de Albus y Scorpius el mejor amigo del mismo, digamos que tenían como obligación al menos hablarse y verse cada de vez en cuando, ya que el mismo destino así lo quería. Scorpius, era tan diferente y parecido al mismo tiempo a un Malfoy. A veces, incluso hasta sorprendía a su propio padre, cuando demostraba tener más paciencia en algunas cosas que el mayor no lograba conseguir. Según Draco, Scorpius había heredado esa facilidad de asimilar las cosas por parte de su madre, Astoria.

Se podía decir, que solo era Rose, además de Albus, quien se pasaba más tiempo con los Slytherin, y no precisamente porque ella lo fuera, ya que por todo lo contrario, Rose Weasley pertenecía a Gryffindor, sino por el simple motivo de ser inseparable a Albus desde el nacimiento (curiosamente, Rose solo es dos días mayor que Albus). Rose era capaz de aguantar las insoportables y creídas historias de Scorpius, cuando estaba de mal humor, y cuando tenía ese humor sarcástico que también le hacía perder la cabeza, era capaz de soportarlo todo, excepto, cuando estaba con Kellan Nott, ese chico, si era un Slytherin de pie a cabeza y todavía no había forma que lo tragara.

Doblaron un poco para perderse entre la gente y llegaron a la entrada del barco donde muchos chicos entre catorce y diecisiete años subían por la rampa. El barco era un crucero de color blanco con azul para decorar, y era llamado desde el comienzo 'Queen Elizabeth II' en honor a la fallecida Reina de Inglaterra, Elizabeth II. El barco medía aproximadamente doscientos noventa metros de ancho y treinta y seis metros de largo, teniendo una capacidad para no más de mil doscientas personas, aunque con un simple hechizo, también podían entrar unos mil más sin complicaciones.

Rose soltó un suspiro cuando vio el barco, mientras que por el contrario, Scorpius silbo sonriendo con ligereza. Varios de sus conocidos ya habían llegado y otros iban haciéndolo en la medida que el tiempo pasaba, pues el barco, partía puntualmente a las doce del mediodía y ya era aproximadamente las once y cuarenta y tres de la mañana, en pocas palabras, solo faltaban quince minutos para irse.

Una vez que las respectivas maletas de Rose y Scorpius en sus respectivas habitaciones, se separaron para ir a buscar a Albus, puesto que no lo habían encontrado a medida que caminaba. Scorpius decidió ir a ver en los pisos más arriba, mientras que Rose, únicamente para llevarle la contraria, decidió ir hacia abajo.

Los pasos de Scorpius eran cortos y rápidos, no eran silencioso, pero tampoco hacia mucho ruido que digamos sino que era de lo más normal al caminar. Subió por una de las escaleras refinadas para dar con el balcón mirando hacia el mar. Dicho mar anterior, se encontraba en perfecta calma, con unas olas suaves y a veces elevadas a causa del mar, el tiempo ideal para las vacaciones. Hizo una mueca_ '¿Dónde demonios estás?' _se dijo mentalmente refiriéndose a Albus, Scorpius no era precisamente de las personas que le gustara estar mucho tiempo solo, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a ser precisamente el centro de atención en muchos sentidos.

El sonido de algo cayendo se hizo escuchar de pronto justo a un lado de Scorpius. La cabellera castaña (casi marrón con una mezcla de rojo) de Lucy Weasley, se encontraba básicamente a los pies de Scorpius y con las manos en el suelo, puesto que, evidentemente había acabado de caer. Lucy Weasley tenía apenas quince años recién cumplidos, era la hija menor de Percy Weasley y de Audrey Berardi, esta ultima de descendencia italiana. Lucy, era también la mejor amiga de Lily Potter, prima de ella al mismo tiempo, y también, mejor amiga de Hugo Weasley, porque como era de esperar, también crecieron juntos después de que Percy le pidiera disculpas a la familia tras terminar la guerra en mil novecientos diecisiete.

- Weasley – dijo Scorpius de una manera aturdida - ¿Estás bien, castaña? – le preguntó ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

- Sí, sí – dijo ella afirmando dos veces rápidamente sintiendo como se sonrojaba como un tomate – Ten cuidado con el suelo, esta resbaladizo y parece una trampa mortal – dijo dramáticamente rodando los ojos - ¿Buscas a Albus? – dijo ella sacudiéndose la remera color verde que llevaba.

- Sí, y tu a Lunática ¿no? – le dijo Scorpius observándola. Lunática era el apodo cariñoso que Scorpius le había puesto a Lily desde que esta tenía nueve años de edad.

- Se llama Lily – le corrigió Lucy y accedió asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Te parece buscarlos juntos? De seguro que Albus le está ayudando a encontrar su habitación – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del universo dado a que Lily era la única nueva en el campamento de toda la familia. Scorpius hizo una mohín a causa de eso, no le hacía gracia encontrarse con _su_ Lunática.

- La 'P' la han puesto como en el tercer piso ¿no? – preguntó Scorpius para confirmar más que nada, Lucy asintió con la cabeza – Bien, ya sabemos donde buscarlos... Tienen suerte de que no haya tantos con esa inicial de apellido – dijo mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo - ¿Qué tal estos días? – le inquirió a Lucy más que nada para platicar de algo.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Lucy con cierta sorpresa de que le preguntara aquello – Bueno, no estuvo tan mal, me la pasé con Lily y Hugo, ya sabes, como siempre – dijo como si fuera lo más normal. Todo el mundo sabía que Lily, Lucy y Hugo era algo así como la reencarnación del 'Trío dorado' a pesar de estar en diferentes casas. - ¿Qué tal tus días? – preguntó Lucy, estaba casi segura que Scorpius era capaz de inventarle una fantástica historia del estilo que se la pasó en Egipto o Grecia.

- Nada fuera de lo normal – respondió alzando una ceja mientras desviaba la mirada – Estuve en casa con Kellan y Phoenix – explicó el chico.

Lucy hizo una mueca al escuchar el ultimo nombre. Phoenix Gaunt, era un chico que egresó de Hogwarts hacía ya un año, había pertenecido a la casa Slytherin, y según había escuchado, el chico tenía que ver con el pasado de Lord Voldemort. Obviamente, el apellido podía llegar a ser casualidad, pero Phoenix era tan presumido y le encantaba tanto su apellido, que no dudaba en decir que en su sangre había esencia de Slytherin (conociendo la historia del pasado de Tom) y que además, era una especie de pariente de él, cosa que hasta incluso McGonagall, ni si quiera se atrevía a desmentir, por lo que los rumores con el paso del tiempo pasaron a ser cosas normales y parecían más que nada 'cosas de familia' como el propio Phoenix solía decir.

Lo cierto de todo, era que ni si quiera al mismo Scorpius le caía bien, pero su padre, a pesar de haber dejado de lado a los Mortifagos después de que Harry Potter le salvara la vida (aunque este hecho no significó que se uniera a la Orden del Fénix), había 'algo' que seguía uniéndolo a todo ese bando de legado oscuro, y Salazar Gaunt, el padre de Phoenix, era curiosamente también cercano a la familia Malfoy, por lo que se conocían desde hacía un buen tiempo (por no decir, toda la vida).

- Déjame adivinar – dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa torcida – No te cae bien Phoenix ¿cierto? – le señaló totalmente seguro de lo que decía. Y nuevamente, aquel gesto de bipolaridad de Scorpius. ¡Merlín! Si fuera así siempre, sería un encanto de chico según la propia Lucy.

- No. – Respondió con seguridad Lucy – A veces creo que es bastante cínico y me atormenta – aceptó sin sentirse abochornada, pero que de todas formas sus mejillas tomaron un color sonrojado.

- ¿Yo no te atormento? – quiso saber Scorpius sin dejar de sonreír. Al ver la cara de Lucy, soltó una carcajada – Era broma.

- A veces eres raro, sueles despreciarnos bastante seguido y las otras veces nos tratas bien – observó Lucy y recordó lo que Lily le había dicho sobre él - ¿Tienes trastorno de personalidad múltiple? – inquirió alzando una ceja. Scorpius volvió a reír.

- Puede decirse que algo así – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Doblaron en una esquina y Scorpius pudo vislumbrar la cabellera pelirroja de Lily seguida del pelinegro de Albus – Ahí están – dijo en tono bajo a Lucy. - ¿Qué tal si los asustamos? – sugirió bastante divertido.

- Me parece perfecto – coincidió Lucy sonriendo ampliamente, quizás pudiera vengarse de las veces que Albus la asustaba a ella - ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? – preguntó ella. Sería imposible que no los vieran llegar, ya que tenían un pequeño espejo cercano a donde los Potter estaban.

- Yo sé como – dijo al descubrir lo que Lucy estaba pensando. La tomó del brazo y luego la metió detrás de una pared junto a la puerta una habitación. – Usaremos un encantamiento, supongo que conoces el "_Dissaparate" _– le dijo mordiéndose el labio con impaciencia.

- Creo que Hugo me lo mencionó unas cuantas veces – admitió Lucy - ¿Planeas desaparecernos? ¿Delante de Muggles? – dijo con un poco de incredulidad.

- Nadie nos verá – aseguró Scorpius – Confía en mi, valdrá la pena – por supuesto que valdría la pena: darle el susto de en vida de Lily era algo que no iba a perderse así de fácil cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero claro que no era algo que pudiera decirle a Lucy.

Scorpius sonrió. Tomo a Lucy por el brazo y luego la acercó a él para que el hechizo funcionara con los dos, porque como sabía, la pequeña Weasley aún acababa de pasar a quinto año y evidentemente, no podía hacer magia fuera del castillo. El gesto de Scorpius no hizo más que poner nerviosa a Lucy, su personalidad simplemente así lo requería ya que por muy sincera que ella fuera, también era demasiado vergonzosa y esas cosas la escandalizaban.

Lucy escuchó la voz de Scorpius sobre su oído, pronunciando el encantamiento sugerido por el mismo y minutos después ambos desaparecieron. Scorpius le sonrió a Lucy nuevamente y le hizo seña de empezar a caminar, obviamente esto sería más fácil si tuvieran una capa invisible, pero ¡qué importa! De todas formas, podían hacerlo.

Caminaron hacia donde Albus y Lily se encontraban de pie, frente a una puerta de madera donde una placa bañada en oro decía los nombres: Ioanna Owston, Maximillianne Phillips y Lily Potter. Lily sacó la pequeña llave de plata que tenía en su bolsillo y la colocó dentro de la cerradura para darle la vuelta y así abrir la puerta hacia un costado.

- ¡Te ha tocado la habitación con vista al mar! – exclamó Albus con alegría al ver el mar por detrás de la ventana. Lily sintió un mareo a causa de eso.

- Si, genial – dijo ella en un murmuro apagado mientras entraba a la habitación. Albus la siguió para ayudarla, seguidos detrás de ellos, por Scorpius y Lucy.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? – le preguntó Albus preocupado al ver el rostro de Lily.

La habitación tenía dos camas marineras, era bastante amplia y tenía espacio suficiente. A Lily le hacía recordar mucho a las habitaciones de Hogwarts, con el pequeño detalle de que eran quizás un poco más pequeñas que las mismas. La más pequeña de los Potter, se mordió el labio inferior observando con detenimiento el lugar: las camas alineadas por una manta color rojo (que le recordó a la casa Gryffindor), y una alfombra con verde, azul y negro mezclado. No estaba mal, tenía que admitirlo.

- No es eso. – dijo Lily alzando una ceja – Creo que me marea el mar – admitió sin pena. Albus sonrió.

- Es normal. Después de todo, es la primera vez que te subes a un barco – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Segundo después, ambos hermanos sintieron dos dedos en sus respectivas espaldas picándoles. Lily se sobresalto y movió la mano derecha pegándole a un invisible Scorpius, mientras que Albus comenzaba a reírse, ya que curiosamente justamente era ese su punto débil para las cosquillas.

- ¡Hay! – se quejó la voz de Scorpius mientras invisiblemente su mano iba a su nariz.

- Finite Incantatem – dijo Albus señalando hacia donde el ruido venía, dejando ver a la pelirroja Lucy y al casi rubio Scorpius – Muy gracioso ¿No creen? – dijo más que nada reprochándoles.

- Tu hermana, es una acecina – dijo Scorpius a Albus dramáticamente refiriéndose a Lily - ¿Quién te enseñó a golpear así? – le dijo reprobándola con la mirada.

- Fue Fred – respondió simplemente con toda la intención de abalanzarse nuevamente hacia el chico de Slytherin que tanto odiaba. Albus la tomo de la cintura para que no lo hiciera.

- Ya está bien, no empiecen – dijo Albus mirando a ambos. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser que su mejor amigo y su hermana menor se llevaran bien al menos una sola vez en la vida de ambos? Al parecer era una especie de misión imposible – Bueno pequeña – dijo refiriéndose a Lily. – Yo me voy, cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy del otro lado del espejo ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo. Se refería al espejo ya que antes de salir de casa, Harry les obsequió el espejo doble que había obtenido de Sirius, el cual era el mismo que usaba con su abuelo, James, cuando eran jóvenes.

- Te salvas porque está Albus – dijo Lily sacándole la lengua y Scorpius sonrió.

- Cuando quieras nos quedamos solos – le respondió simplemente.

Albus empujó a su amigo hacia la salida lanzándole una mirada a Lucy antes de irse con toda la advertencia sin palabras que ella podía entender 'esto no queda así, rojita' como Albus solía llamarle cariñosamente a Lucy.

Ambas primas al quedar solas soltaron una carcajada de diversión a causa de lo que había pasado. No era la primera vez que Lily golpeaba a Scorpius, y no era la primera vez que Lucy picaba a Albus. Ambas se encogieron de hombro y luego se sentaron en una de las camas cercanas.

- ¿Viste la cara del cerdito? – dijo Lily con ojos brillos

- Sí – afirmó Lucy mientras se pasaba una mano sobre el brazo que Scorpius había usado para atraerla a él: los encantos de Scorpius a veces surgían efectos – Creo que le dolió esta vez – observó alzando una ceja.

- Se lo merece – dijo simplemente Lily con cierto resentimiento - ¿porqué te complotaste con él?

- Tenía que vengarme de Al – respondió Lucy suspirando – No me mires así – le pidió Lucy al ver la cara de incredulidad de Lily. – No fue tan malo – dijo refiriéndose a Scorpius.

- Claro, cuando Scor quiere algo, puede ser de lo más agradable del mundo – dijo soltando un bufido.

Segundos después, un pequeño gato entró corriendo saltando hacia los brazos de Lucy. El gato en cuestión era Muffin, el gato de Hugo, por lo que al reconocerlo (más que nada gracias a la placa), Lucy le acarició con cariño y simpatía. No mucho mas tarde, el mismo Hugo, entró en la habitación y le sonrió a sus amigas.

- Creo que Muffin siguió tu olor – dijo Hugo con una sonrisa - ¿Tienen idea de lo que este gato me ha hecho correr? – dijo haciendo una mueca de cansancio.

- De seguro que Muffin quería estar con su tía favorita. – dijo mirando al gato con cariño, el cual ronroneo - ¿A que si, Muffin? – le dijo acariciando su mejilla contra el rostro del animal.

- Por cierto ¿Qué le pasó a Malfoy? – preguntó Hugo sentándose en el medio de Lucy y Lily – Acabo de verlo salir con Albus y parece que todo el humor se le fue por la cañería.

- Bueno, lo que paso, querido primo – empezó a decir Lucy – es que sorprendimos a Lily y a Albus con un encantamiento para desparecernos, ese que me mencionaste la otra vez en clases de encantamiento – comentó Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y a causa de eso, le golpee en la nariz como me enseñó Fred – terminó Lily con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y orgullo.

Hugo soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo que había pasado, imaginándose la escena tan divertida. El trío siguió hablando con bastante normalidad hasta que de pronto, dos chicas entraron en la habitación...

::::::::::::::::::::

este capitulo es bastante largo (siete hojas de Word), espero que les guste, y estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias; gracias por leerme


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo **4** Los Gaunt

La escena del barco cambió completamente.

Un hombre de cabello color negro y ojos azules, se encontraba observando cada rincón del dichoso barco, el cual hacía pocos segundos había partido a la Isla de Anuenue. El nombre de este hombre, era no más ni menos que Salazar Marvolo Gaunt. Era quizás, también, uno de los más respetados dentro del ministerio de magia: nadie se metía con él o con su hijo, Phoenix. Tenía alrededor de unos cuarenta años, y era, aunque nadie más que él lo supiera, descendiente directo de la misma familia que Lord Voldemort, siendo algo parecido como a un sobrino-nieto muy lejano (tres generaciones después).

La puerta del despacho se abrió en un santiamén, haciendo que Salazar se girara haciendo un movimiento con su capa que arrastraba el suelo. Pasando por la puerta, había un hombre de unos treinta y un años, poco después de que Gaunt se diera la vuelta, el joven se quedó de pie haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

- ¿Señor? – dijo la dudosa voz de el joven. - ¿Qué planes tiene? – preguntó observándole mientras alzaba la cabeza después de hacerle una reverencia al entrar.

- Vigila a Weasley – dijo refiriéndose a Hugo. – Nuestro amigo Dorian está al tanto de todo – comunicó haciendo una mueca, jamás le había caído bien ese hombre – También quiero que vigiles a los Potter, por supuesto, no deben sospechar nada – anunció en un susurro.

- ¿Y el joven Gaunt? – preguntó refiriéndose a Phoenix.

- Él ya sabe que hacer – respondió simplemente dándose la vuelta – Puedes irte, y recuerda: discreción ante todo, Wilcott – le dijo mirándolo de reojo y sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria. El joven Wilcott hizo nuevamente una reverencia a pesar de que su 'jefe' no estaba viéndole directamente y minutos después, desapareció del despacho.

Una vez que Salazar quedó solo en la imponente habitación, se decidió por darle la vuelta a la misma, observando cada uno de los monitores encantados que le permitían la total visión de la Isla y del mismo barco. No había detalles y palabras que se perdiera.

La visión de una de las televisoras cambió de señal de un momento a otro, mostrando unas imágenes antiguas en blanco y negro, como si fuera una especie de película antigua.

"_Se mostraba una antigua casa sobre una de las colinas en Pequeño Hangleton, era una cabaña ruinosa en una ladera llena de árboles, se podía ver en su interior tres dormitorios muy pequeños, siendo el primero principal inmundo y mugriento. Anteriormente, los Gaunt, la familia de la que se trataba en cuestión era una familia importante, pero una continuada tendencia a casarse entre primos y dilapidar su fortuna, provocó que para mil novecientos cuarenta, la familia estuviese más que arruinada. Sin embargo, había algo que los hacía sentirse importante, al menos a Marvolo Gaunt y a su hijo, Morfin: los Gaunt eran los únicos descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin: uno de los cuatro conocidos fundadores de Hogwarts."_

Salazar Gaunt, al ver las imágenes de la televisión, dejó caerse sobre la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio colocando sus pies sobre la mesita. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad, a veces, los televisores encantados también tenían como finalidad una especie de Pensadero quizás más avanzado de los conocidos. Eso se debía a que también se activaba en cuanto el 'creador' del mismo, se ponía a pensar en algo sobre el asunto que se estaba viendo en el momento del cambio. Y en razón, era sobre su pasado lo que Salazar Gaunt estaba pensando en ese momento.

" _Un hombre de ojos marrones brillantes, pelo corto parecido a un arbusto y rostro arrugado, pasó por delante de una muchacha sentada sobre el suelo limpiando el mismo, el nombre de la primer persona era no más que Marvolo Gaunt y la joven desaliñada, era Mérope Gaunt, una chica de dieciocho años y portaba el guardapelo de oro que Marvolo Gaunt presumía de haber pertenecido a Salazar Slytherin (el cual actualmente estaba destruido)."_

Al ver a la mujer, Salazar no pudo más que hacer una mueca de desagrado, pues Mérope había resultado ser una vergüenza para todos los Gaunt, incluyéndole, desde el momento en que esta se enamoro de un Muggle llamado Tom Ryddle, no más ni menos que el padre de su 'tío'.

"_Del otro lado, un muchacho más adulto, de alrededor unos veinticinco años, pasó pateando el balde de agua y jabón que la joven bruja usaba para limpiar. Se río al ver el desastre. En aquellos momentos, el cabello de Morfin Gaunt, era reprobable pues, la suciedad del mismo cubría el color original del cabello, haciéndolo indistinguible. Los ojos del mismo eran pequeños y oscuros, y reflejaban en ellos maldad y repugnancia al mismo tiempo. Morfin caminó hacia una pequeña habitación, al abrir la puerta, una mujer con el cabello tan sucio como el propio Morfin se hallaba en un rincón temblando a causa del frío invernal. _

_La mujer, no sabía ya con certeza cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, pero lo único que sabía era que Morfin, no iba a dejarla salir de ahí tan pronto. La mujer de un aparente cabello negro y ojos azules, parecía estar embarazada de unos aproximados siete meses por la forma en la que se le mostraba su vientre crecido. _

_- Te traje esto – dijo Morfin con indiferencia – No quiero que mueras antes de que nazca mi heredero – anunció sin importancia mientras le tendía una manta. _

_Al ver que Ellen no hizo fuerza alguna para levantarse a sujetar la frazada, Morfin se la arrojo sin previo aviso._

_- Pontéela – le ordenó mientras hacía sobresalir la punta de su varita del bolsillo. Inmediatamente, a causa de eso, Ellen se colocó la manta alrededor de su cuerpo y se abrazó a si misma.- Mérope te traerá algo de comer – dijo fríamente antes de salir de la habitación._

_Dos meses después, aquella joven de no más de veinte años llamada Ellen, dio a luz a un bebé, quién recibió el nombre de su padre: Morfin Gaunt II, día después, la madre de la criatura murió a causa de un hechizo imperdonable._

_El mismo Morfin Gaunt II resultó ser el padre de Salazar Gaunt, teniendo ambos, una historia realmente parecida, ya que al igual que su padre, Salazar únicamente nació para tener un heredero a la sangre, aunque a diferencia de su padre, no llego solo, sino con su hermana melliza: Debra, la cual falleció después de nacer a causa de ser mujer. Morfin II, terminó su vida en Azkaban al igual que su antecesor y debido a eso, Salazar se crió rodeado de Muggles, en un orfanato cercano a Worcestershire, en Inglaterra._

_La infancia de Salazar no fue precisamente la mejor de todas, sino que, todo lo contrario. Fue bastante deplorable ya que todo el mundo lo marcaba como un chico anormal. Cosa que se dio a conocer cuando una carta procedente de Noruega llego a sus manos. El director del colegio Durmstrang, envió a uno de los profesores de aquella época con la esperanza de ganarle a Albus Dumbledore, quién ya le había ganado anteriormente con su tío-abuelo Tom Ryddle al enviarlo a Hogwarts unos veinticinco años antes que él llegara al mundo. Afortunadamente (o desgraciadamente, en algunos casos), Salazar dio a parar en Durmstrang, donde se interesó por las Artes Oscuras y por lo que su 'tío' estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, Salazar se mantuvo al margen hasta la muerte de Lord Voldemort, y cuando cumplió los treinta años, decidió terminar con el proyecto que su tío no pudo hacer."_

La televisión en ese momento, volvió a apagarse, y segundos después, se prendió dejando ver a un chico pelinegro dando vueltas alrededor del barco en movimiento. Salazar bajó los pies de la mesa y sonrió de lado para disfrutar de la diversión.

:::::::::::::

Capitulo corto x'D, más que nada porque esto esto es un repaso de la familia Gaunt añadiendole algunas cositas para explicar de donde salio Salazar x'D. Gracias por leerme y dejen RR.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo **5**

Coordinadores.

James Potter caminaba con pasos largos e inquietos alrededor del barco. Un pequeño grupo de chicas suspiró cuando vio pasar al pelinegro de ojos cafés, haciendo que simplemente él sonriera guiñándoles el ojo. Solo eran chicas, y eso era lo único que le importaba al mayor de la familia Potter.

Aunque aún así, solo había una chica que a James Potter le interesaba, pero que no era capaz de 'conseguir' por así decirlo. Su nombre era justamente Leesa Krupin, una chica cuya mezcla era rusa, africana y americana, y la hacía una chica 'sensacional' ante los ojos de James. Leesa, era una chica de piel morena, cabello negro y ondulado al mismo tiempo, haciendo resaltar los ojos verdes de la misma. Tanto James como Leesa compartieron los mismos años en Hogwarts, salvo la única diferencia que Leesa era egresada de la honorable casa de Hufflepuff, igual que su hermana la hermana menor de James: Lily.

- Lee – le llamó James a la pelinegra cuando la vio pasar por el pasillo siguiente - ¿Quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó James amablemente, refiriéndose por supuesto al aparente y cargado bolso de Leesa.

- ¿Desde cuando tanta amabilidad? – preguntó Leesa confundida y mirándolo como si se tratara de alguien extraño

- A veces yo también puedo ser agradable con las personas – dijo galantemente - ¿Te ayudo? – insistió.

- Gracias – dijo ella accediendo a la ayuda de James. – Así que... ¿Otra vez serás coordinador de Football? – preguntó Leesa.

Digamos que para James Potter, el deporte lo era todo en la vida, o al menos en su vida, por supuesto, posteriormente de las mujeres. Debido a la inquietud que demostraba de pequeño, Harry habitualmente solía inscribirlo en tipo de campamentos Muggles cuando empezaba la época del verano, y así al mismo tiempo Albus y Lily tenían su tiempo de 'libertad y paz'.

- Por supuesto – contestó James con una ligera sonrisa - ¿Tú seguirás siendo: "la sexy profesora de danza"? – dijo guiñándole el ojo. Leesa se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Qué no aprendes, eh? – le dijo ella negando con la cabeza – Bueno, sí. – respondió ella a la pregunta de James cansadamente. Luego suspiró y lo miro de reojo - Deberías dejar de hacer eso, James – dijo refiriéndose al tipo de comentarios respecto a ella.

- ¿Hacer qué? – dijo mostrándose aparentemente confundido e inocente – Yo solo digo la verdad, y lo sabes, Lee.

- Sí, lo que sea – dijo ella ignorándole nuevamente.

Leesa y James llegaron al piso de los coordinadores, alejados aparentemente de los 'niños', como James solía llamarles. Caminaron en un silencio incomodo, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación número: Setenta y siete. Leesa abrió la puerta, y en el interior, se encontraba una muchacha de cabello corto y oscuro, que en ocasiones se le marcaban algunas diferencia de marrón claro, tenía la piel tostada a causa del sol y unos ojos color almendra y no aparentaba más de veintiún años. A la vista de James y Leesa, la chica no era más que una Muggle. James tosió con disimulo y segundos después ella se dio vuelta sonriendo.

- ¡Hola! – exclamó con alegría – Soy Alexandra Campbell, pero pueden llamarme 'Alex'. – se presentó entusiasmada - Tú debes ser mi compañera ¿correcto? – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Leesa asintió con la cabeza, dejando las cosas sobre la cama contigua. En cuanto a James, esté la miraba de arriba a bajo sin hacer ningún comentario, sin embargo, Alex se dio cuenta y simplemente, le sonrió divertida.

- Así es. – dijo Leesa por fin. – Soy Leesa. Leesa Krupin, pero puedes llamarme 'Lee' o 'LeeLee', como prefieras. – se presentó de igual modo. Luego tomo aire y continuó– y ese troglodita, es James. – dijo señalándole con la cabeza al chico. James le saludó con la mano.

- Sé presentarme yo solo – dijo James y le sonrió a Alex - ¿Qué tal? Soy James Potter, puedes llamarme James, Jimmy, 'el amor de mi vida', o como prefieras – dijo guiñándole el ojo. Alex se rió, aunque Leesa lo miró de mala manera. – Un gusto en conocerte. – dijo finalmente sonriendo con picardía.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Leesa y segundos después le daba un beso en el cachete a James. Leesa alzó la ceja. – ¡Díos!, Es genial conocer a alguien – dijo expresó. James se río un poco.

- ¿Qué actividad coordinará, señorita Campbell? – preguntó prestándole atención.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué caballero! ¡Me trata por el apellido! – dijo con una gran sonrisa y luego negó con la cabeza - Solo Alex, por favor – dijo modestamente – pues, soy coordinadora de Canopi ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

- Soy coordinadora de danza árabe – explicó Leesa y sonrío.

- Yo soy el guapo entrenador de Football – dijo con picardía. Leesa hizo una mueca.

- No le hagas caso – dijo Lee. – A veces no es muy normal que digamos. – explicó.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó Alex confundida – A mí me parece encantador – dijo sinceramente, y James sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo James. – Creo que tú y yo, nos llevaremos muy bien – comentó amigablemente, y por primera vez sin intención de coquetear.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Alex con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Del otro lado de la puerta, un joven de unos veinticinco años apareció tras ella. Era un muchacho de cabello relativamente rubio (ya que también, se le podía ver parte del cabello en un color oscuro), los ojos del chico eran de un verde oscuro, aunque dependiendo de la luz, también podía verse de un gris más claro. El nombre del chico era Matthew, Matthew White. Matt, como todo el mundo le llamaba, era ya un conocido tanto para Leesa y para James, puesto que, al igual que los dos últimos, también asistió al colegio Hogwarts, por supuesto, un par de cursos más que ellos.

- Aquí estaban ¿Eh? – dijo Matt sonriéndoles levemente a Leesa y a James. Luego miró a la chica desconocida – Hola ¿Qué tal? Soy Matthew White, puedes llamarme Matt. – se presentó mirándola con detenimiento.

- Hey Matt – dijo ella – Soy Alexandra Campbell, puedes llamarme Alex – dijo guiñándole el ojo. Él sonrió 'lastima que sea Muggle' pensó para sí mismo soltando un suspiro.

- ¡Oh! Casi me olvidaba para que vine a buscarlos – dijo hablándole a los tres – como el barco ya zarpó, los de curato año están haciéndole bromas a los de primero, creo que harán algo en la piscina ¿Quieren venir a ver? – preguntó sonriendo ligeramente.

- Se oye divertido – opinó James recordando las bromas que ellos hacían a los de primer año cuando llegaban al barco - ¿Quieren venir, señoritas? – dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a Leesa. Ella lo rechazó.

- Genial, vamos a ver, me muero de ganas por saber que hacen – dijo Alex entusiasmada.

En ese momento, Matthew pensó que posiblemente Alex fuera una especie de niña atrapada en un cuerpo de adulta, más que nada por la forma de ser. A veces, el mismo Matthew, se preguntaba si todas las mujeres Muggles eran así, aunque bueno, en otros momentos, también creía que era un mal genérico, ya que las brujillas, solían comportarse del mismo modo de vez en cuando, aunque jamás nadie le había llamado tanto la atención como aquella nueva chica '¡Qué desastre!' Pensó Matthew mientras observaba. Principalmente, el desastre se debía a que él, no se fijaba en chicas muggles, aunque claro, eso James y Leesa no lo sabían.

Caminaron hacía la parte de la salida del barco, encontrándose con una gran piscina que ya se encontraba llena de jóvenes (y también coordinadores) en ropa de baño. Un grupo de chicos, más o menos de la edad de Albus Potter (es decir, diecisiete años), se encargaba de empujar a los más jóvenes del campamento; entre ellos curiosamente se encontraba Lily Potter quién cayo al agua en un santiamén, gritando tanto que parecía estar ahogándose. James colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Matt, quién ya pensaba en ir a ayudar a Lily, y James se lo prohibió, más que nada, porque el espectáculo le parecía divertido.

Desde un rincón, Lucy, Hugo y dos chicas (una chica rubia y otra de cabello castaño, llamadas respectivamente: Maximillianne & Ioanna.), se partían de risa; Hasta que las dos ultimas, cayeron al agua y empezaron a gritar, salpicando a todo aquel que pasara por al lado de ellas.

- Me las pagarán – exclamó Ioanna. – Juro que de mi no se olvidarán por un año entero – gritó al grupo de chicos que se partía de risa.

- Ya tranquila, solo fue una broma – dijo Maximillianne riéndose de la cara de su amiga.

Segundos después, Nanny (como Ioanna exigía que le llamaran), Milla (del mismo modo que Maximillianne pedía que le llamaran a ella), y Lily (gracias a la ayuda de Milla), salieron de la piscina riéndose a carcajadas, como muy lejos, un James Potter estaba haciéndolo.

- ¿Esa no era tu hermana?- preguntó Matt alzando una ceja y señalándole a Lily.

- Sí, sí lo es. – dijo James recuperando el aliento después de haber reído tanto. - ¡Ojalá que esos chicos estén preparados! – exclamó James – No tienen idea de con el monstruo que se metieron para echarla al agua. – dijo soltando un suspiro, Lily era un caso perdido para todos los deportes habidos y por haber.

- ¿Porqué no me dejaste que la ayudara? – le preguntó Matt alzando una ceja.

- Porque si lo hacías, arruinarás la diversión de todo el verano. – le explicó James sonriendo – Lily jamás ha aprendido a hacer ningún deporte, apenas y sabe flotar en el agua, de seguro que querrá vengarse de ellos – dijo James alzando una ceja – y será divertido – dijo riéndose.

- Tu hermana se parece mucho a ti – dijo Alex observando a Lily. – debe ser lindo tener una hermana o un hermano menor.

- Sí, debe ser lindo tener uno. Por desgracia yo tengo dos – dijo James encogiéndose de hombros. Alex se rió y curiosamente, Matt también lo hizo.

Continuaron hablando, hasta que por fin comenzó a anochecer. El sol, comenzó a ponerse a través del océano y de las montañas, haciendo un espectáculo único para los que recién ingresaban en esta nueva aventura.

'Ahora' – dijo Salazar Gaunt en un siseo, y todo de repente cambió...

Continúa...

:::::::::::::::::::::

Este capitulo es relativamente corto porque estoy haciendo como una especie de 'presentación' de los personajes del Fic. x'D siento dejar el final de capitulo así, pero el capitulo seis viene con la continuación de esto =D.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo **6**

Explosión ¿Causa desconocida?.

Unas pocas horas después, el barco dobló a la izquierda repentinamente, y desde la parte de abajo, se pudo escuchar una explosión que sacudió a más de uno, y una oleada de gritos invadió el lugar. Un grupo de chicos y también coordinadores, estaban tendidos al suelo con la cabeza sangrando a causa del choque repentino. Otros gritos, en cambio, se escucharon desde afuera del barco, haciendo que varios coordinadores que aún estaban de pie (entre ellos Leesa, Matt y James), corrieran hacia el balcón del barco.

En el mar, un grupo de chicos entre catorce y dieciséis años, estaban haciendo lo posible para flotar entre las profundidades de las aguas azules, entre ellos, Lily Potter. James palideció de un momento a otro al ver a su hermana casi ahogándose:_ 'Sabía que no era una buena idea que viniera en el barco'_ pensó James en ese instante.

- ¡James! ¡Albus! – gritó Lily moviéndose desesperadamente. – Rox, ¡no la veo! ¿Dónde está Fred? – gritó Lily buscando a sus primos también caídos en el agua.

James, nerviosamente, se quitó el pantalón y las zapatillas, aunque alguien saltó al agua más rápido que ellos. Phoenix Gaunt se encontraba ya en el lugar donde Lily Potter estaba ahogándose, la tomo por debajo y la llevo al barco rápidamente. James tenía que admitir que ese chico, era bueno para el trabajo de 'salva vidas', puesto que era precisamente lo que Phoenix haría en el campamento con tan solo dieciocho años. Por el contrario de James, Matt giró los ojos cuando lo vio en plan de 'héroe'.

- Tranquila, tus primos están bien – le dijo Phoenix en un susurro al oído de Lily. – Vamos a ir por debajo del agua así podremos aparecernos sin que nos vean los muggles ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo y Lily asintió sujetándose inquietamente por el cuello de Gaunt. – Respira y aguanta todo lo que puedas – dijo antes de introducirse dentro de las profundidades.

Gracias a un simple hechizo descubierto hace no más de veinte años, las personas podían comunicarse 'telepáticamente' con una forma muy parecida a la Legeremancia y bloquear sus pensamientos de otra forma similar esta vez con la _Oclumancia, _sin embargo, esto ultimo, muy pocas personas eran capaces de lograr, por lo que 'leer mentes' como antiguamente se decía, era realmente sencillo para las personas que tenían conocimiento sobre 'artes oscuras'.

'White, haz algo útil y consigue mantas, y ropa seca' – le dijo Phoenix mientras se concentraba para desaparecerse junto a Lily Potter y aparecer conjuntamente en una habitación, más bien dicho, su habitación. 'Trae a Potter a mi habitación y dile que los Weasley están a salvo en la enfermería del barco.' – ordenó con autoridad suficiente para que le hiciera caso.

'Sí, claro' – dijo la voz de Matt desde el otro lado del barco.

Matt abrió los ojos después de cerrar comunicación con Gaunt, lo que odiaba, era más que nada el hecho de recibir ordenes de un mocoso que desde ya se creía el 'príncipe' del mundo. Pero no le quedaba de otra: _'Obedecerás cada palabra que Phoenix te diga'_ le ordenó Salazar antes de partir para el barco.

- Phoenix llevó a Lily a su habitación, me dijo que Rox y Fred están en la enfermería – anunció Matt cruzándose de brazos. – Puedo llevarlos, aunque me pidió que antes de ir llevara un par de toallas y ropa seca para Lily – explicó alzando una ceja.

- Yo iré por las cosas para Lily. – se ofreció Leesa. - ¿Me acompañas? – le preguntó a Alex.

- Por supuesto. Pero... ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Cómo es que ya llegaron a la habitación del chico? – preguntó Alex confundida.

- Te lo explicaré en el camino – dijo Leesa haciéndole una seña para que la acompañara.

Leesa y Alex se marcharon para el área de las habitaciones de los chicos, mientras que James buscaba con la mirada a Albus. Albus se encontraba buscando con la mirada a Alice, (la hija de Neville y Hannah Longbottom) en el mar, aunque ya no quedaba nadie ahí, por lo que segundos después salió corriendo hacia la enfermería. James se concentró.

'Hey Al.' – le dijo James telepáticamente – 'Iré a ver a Lily, está en la habitación de Gaunt' – le informó – 'Avísame cualquier cosa de los primos' – finalizó ordenándole.- 'Y ten cuidado' - añadió.

Albus se mordió el labio mientras se abría paso entre las personas asustadas y temblorosas, hasta que finalmente, llegó a la enfermería. Allí mismo, se encontraban varios de sus conocidos, primos y amigos. Roxanne Weasley, la hija menor de Fred Weasley, pelirroja y pecosa, tenía los ojos cerrados y un corte en la cabeza cuya forma era una línea recta y ancha. George Weasley, (el hermano mayor de Rox), estaba al lado de ella tomándole de la mano sin separarse de ella. George llevaba un pequeño corte en la mejilla posiblemente, a causa de un vidrio clavado.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Albus finalmente pudo ver a Alice. Soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia ella. Alice Longbottom, quizás la persona más importante para él después de su familia, ya que era su novia desde finales del año escolar. El cabello de la joven bruja era de un castaño oscuro largo y lacio, en esos momentos empapado a causa del agua. Su piel, era rosada y tostada a causa del sol. Albus caminó nervioso hacia Alice y se sentó al lado de ella.

- Hey pequeña – le susurro al oído – Ya te había dicho que era mala idea que estuvieras cerca del borde del barco – dijo él regañándole con un tono dulce. – pero me alegra que estés bien. – dijo mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello de ella.

Alice, abrió sus ojos cafés cansadamente y tosió por la cantidad de agua tragada. Sonrió al ver a su novio y levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Luego le sonrió.

- He visto a los _Wrackspurt_ – dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida. Albus parpadeó un par de veces por lo que su chica dijo y luego sonrió – En serio ¿No me crees? – inquirió desilusionada.

- Por supuesto linda, pero debes dejar de pensar en _Wrackspurt_ – le aconsejó Albus pausadamente.

- ¿Te quedas aquí? – preguntó Alice.

- Siempre – respondió simplemente.

'Papá' – dijo la voz de Albus intentando comunicarse con su padre – 'Papá, atacaron al barco, hay heridos.' – le comunicó mientras centraba su vista en Alice. – 'Lily cayó al agua, igual que Rox, George y Alice.' – expresó con preocupación.

Desde Londres, Inglaterra, Harry Potter palideció al escuchar las palabras de su hijo. En aquel mismo momento, el hombre de cuarenta y dos años, se encontraba de pié en su oficina de Auror observando a un sujeto cuyas características ya eran conocidas: cabello ondulado de color oscuro, barba apenas visible, tez blanca y ojos verdosos.

- Justamente, de eso estaba hablándote – coincidió Dorian al ver la expresión de Harry en su rostro. – Necesitan proteger la Isla. – le advirtió.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué peligro existe allí? – preguntó Harry.

Dorian llevaba hablándole de la posibilidad de un ataque, y Harry en ningún momento creyó que eso fuera cierto. Ciertamente ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer un ataque después de tantos años de paz? ¿Porqué justamente ahora? No lo entendía, ya que estaba seguro de haber acabado con Voldemort hacía ya años atrás.

- Todos están en peligro allí, tanto los muggles como los tuyos – expresó Dorian – si no haces algo, alguien más tendrá que hacerlo por tu voluntad – le advirtió seriamente.

Harry frunció el ceño y luego volvió a concentrarse.

'Hijo, no te preocupes, seguramente fue una falla del motor que hizo una sacudida en el barco. Avísame cualquier cosa de tu hermana, de tus primos y de Alice ¿De acuerdo? Dile a James que no se altere, por amor a Merlín' le dijo a su hijo con voz calmada.

Desde la enfermería del 'Queen Elizabeth', Albus Potter se mordió el labio mientras observaba a su 'bella durmiente', como le llamaba cada vez que ella dormía delante de sus ojos. Poco a poco al paso de las horas, la situación en la enfermería pareció mejorarse, y solo quedaron unos pocos para revisión medica, más que nada para asegurarse que todo estaba en condiciones.

Phoenix Gaunt, desde la habitación de este, se encontraba acariciando el cabello húmedo de Lily Potter, encorvando una sonrisa cínica que asustaría a cualquiera que la viera. La primer parte del plan, había salido a la perfección: salvar a un Potter, para que después hubiera 'mas confianza'. La segunda parte del plan, podría decirse que será más sencilla a partir de ahora. 'Será divertido' pensó Phoenix sin dejar de sonreír.


End file.
